


Childhood, huh?

by EumoirousHoney



Category: Besides it kinda strays from canon so ueueheuhehjdjssmsks, Personal stuffs, also SFM but I dint thinmk beepol want this in the main
Genre: This is rlly just so I have somewhere to put these without them sitting in my notes app lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21771412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EumoirousHoney/pseuds/EumoirousHoney
Summary: Pip goes to Trevor’s with Nat to watch movie and nothing goes wrong ever :-)
Kudos: 1





	1. Calm before the storm, if you could call it that.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pip goes to Trevor’s with Nat to watch movie and nothing goes wrong ever :-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should mention Pip is my flower child. This takes place BEFORE the habitat

Pip woke up to the soft buzzing of their phone next to them. It had taken them awhile to get to sleep last night, and having been woken up at...

Pip pauses, reaching over to look at their phone. Ah. 3 AM. That’s much earlier than they’re used to. But they’ll get over it, it’s only a few hours less of sleep after all, right?  
...

They sighed, knowing they’d be even more exhausted by 6 AM than they already are, despite the positive thinking. Hesitantly, Pip opens their phone to see what had caused it to buzz, only to be met with a pleasant surprise.

Nat...

Pip didn’t talk to Nat too much, only when they needed “help” with homework did they end up texting each other. With this in mind, Pip pushed themselves up to walk over to their book bag before glancing back over at what Nat had texted them.

‘ hey. Wanna come ovr to Trevor’s 4 movie l8r? ‘

Pip gasped softly, a small smile creeping onto their face as they responded back. They didn’t know Nat TOO well, or so they thought. Maybe they just needed a third person? Nonetheless, they accepted her invite.

‘ sure! Thank you, Nat! Should I bring anything? ‘

While Pip waited for a response, they forced themselves out of bed and over to their mirror. They breathily laughed through their nose when they saw their hair and just how messed up it’d gotten over night. Luckily their flowers didn’t seem too tangled up. It should only take a few minutes to fix.

Just as Pip finished brushing out their hair did their phone buzz again. They rushed back over to their bed, unlocking their phone yet again.

‘ uh nothing rlly maybe a blanket or 2 if u can trev’s already got the popcorn ‘

‘ alright! See you at...? ‘

‘ come to my house @6. We’ll go there together ‘

Pip’s eyes widened slightly before their shook their hands in front of themselves happily. They’ve only been to Nat’s house when they had flowers delivered. Usually her father answered the door, always thanking them before they left. Maybe this meant Nat really thought of them as friends!

Pip stopped themselves quickly, not wanting to get their hopes up. Just in case. Focus.

Pip thought Nat’s father was really kind. They didn’t understand why Nat seemed to distance herself from him so much. That’s a discussion for another time, though. Pip certainly didn’t want to be thinking about that kind of stuff right now, especially after getting such good news. So they didn’t.

‘ see you then! ‘


	2. In the mirror.

It was dark out. Well, it had been dark out for a few weeks now. Some would say such a long period of darkness is a bad omen. Others would take advantage of the cool days and nights.

No matter what will happen exactly, but it certainly doesn’t favor the poor tonight.

...

" Where is she? I told her to be down here by--"

A small face peaked around the kitchen corner, staring up at the woman in front of them. Noreen Fernidan. The wife of the town’s florist. Unlike the florist himself, not everyone knew about Noreen. Alas, she preferred it to be that way. She didn’t need large groups of people recognizing her, or nosying about in her business.

" Ah. There you are...dear. Get over here. You have some explaining to do "

She spoke through her teeth, through a smile that was just asking to fall. They scurried over to their mother, their hands clasped together in front of themselves nervously.

" When's your curfew? "

They stared up at her, wringing Their hands together. Pip preferred to stay quiet, having diagnosed themselves with selective mutism at quite a young age, so they were about to sign up to her their response, but were swiftly interrupted anyways.

" What did I say about those gang signs or...or whatever you’re doing with your hands? Knock it off. Use real words like a good child would. "

They paused, tilting their head to the ground to avoid eye contact before reluctantly opening their mouth. 

" Sorry Mom— “ “ mother. “ “ ...sorry mother..Curfew is 10. "

Noreen nodded sharply, her hands held firmly behind her back. Pip didn’t need to make eye contact to be able to tell just what expression she was making. It was 𝘛𝘩𝘢𝘵 face. 

" This is the second time now. You should feel ashamed of yourself, Pip. "

Noreen didn't need to worry about that, Pip definitely felt ashamed....or, more so guilty over staying out too late, even if it was only be a few minutes. even if they didnt mean to. They never mean to. 

" We can't leave bad behavior unpunished in this household, you know. Your father is unbearable as is, do you really want to add to the stress? Do you want your mother to be upset? “ 

They nodded quickly, not wanting their mother to continue on. Pip wishes Noreen would just give them a normal punishment, like they hear at school from other students who’d mouthed off. Being grounded sounds much better than...whatever Noreen had in store, they knew that for sure. They’d never say that though, so Hesitantly, Pip made their way directly in front of Noreen. They felt a sharp, cold hand reach underneath their chin, forcing eye contact between the two of them. 

Pip hadn't felt true fear in awhile. It had been at least a few months since the last...incident, or so they’d call it. Pip would never want to call what happened by It’s actual name. It made them nervous, like someone would here. Still, they swore they were a good child. At least, they tried. they tried their very best to obey every rule their parents laid out for them.

And again, it's not like they meant to stay out past curfew. They were watching a movie together and Trevor had rambled on with his theories longer than expected. Which was really, really long, seeing that the movie ended around 8:45. Nat was there as well, but her dad had come to pick her up around 9:15. School night. Bummer.

Somewhere in the back of Pips mind do they wonder if Nat's father treated her like this too. They hoped not. They may not know Nat as well as they’d think, but they still know that Nat’s a good person. She doesn’t deserve that. What about Trevor? He doesn’t deserve that either! Did his parents...

And for the first time in their life, Pip truly became terrified of their mother and what she was capable of.

Noreen smiled down at Pip, a false sense of security forcing pip to smile back as sweetly and they could muster. They wanted to cry. They wanted to scream. Actually, they didn’t really know what they wanted to do. They did know, however, that this felt bad. All of this felt bad and they wanted to go to their room.

Before Pip knew it, Noreen's opposite hand was placed atop their head, gripping at the small cluster of spider lilies on her head.

“ Hopefully this will suffice in teaching you a lesson. “

A sharp, paralyzing pain shot through Pip as soon as Noreen’s sentence finished. It started at the very tip-top of their head, quickly moving down to their toes before circling around their rib cage. It coiled around their lungs, shooting down to the tips of their fingers. It hurt everywhere, even if the source was only at the top of their head.

Pip let out a sharp gasp, followed by loud cries as they attempted to pull themselves away from Noreen. This surprised Noreen. Usually, Pip kept their mouth shut. She wasn’t expecting any noise to come out of them, despite what she was doing to them.

It didn't take much for Pip to get away, because apparently Noreen had done everything she wanted to anyways. 

Pip stumbled backwards from Noreen’s grip suddenly loosening, falling onto the ground. They stared up at their mother, a small cluster of bloodied spider lilies in her left hand. Their blood. They didn’t particularly process that part yet. They were still focused on the lingering pain from what’s happened. 

They would of felt the small trickle of blood running down their head as well, but they didn’t. Their mind was elsewhere. 

Noreen stared blankly at her daughter before speaking up, in a voice so sickeningly sweet it couldn't of been sincere 

" Now. You seem to of learned your lesson. Go get yourself ready for bed, dear. Rest well. Tomorrow is Friday. "

Pip remained on the floor for a few moments before fully processing what Noreen said. They could see slight irritation creeping into Noreen's expression, so they stood up quickly and ran to their room.

Pip was about to slam the door shut behind them, but stopped right before it made contact with the doorframe.

After softly shutting the door, Pip darted over to their mirror, checking the top of their head. They let out a choked sob, seeing the top of their head stained a dark red. There were noticably less flowers on top of their head, with only two remaining. Noreen had miraculously let those two slip out of her grip. How she had missed them, Pip didn’t know. They ere too out of it to ponder on it anymore, though. If anything, they’re grateful anything’s even left up there after that.

They sighed heavily, trying to muffle their sniffling with their arms as they made their way to lay on their bed. 

Oh God, someone would ask about their missing flowers tomorrow, wouldn't they? Thank goodness Pip didn't get to see Nat and Trevor too often, seeing that they only know them from flower deliveries, but still. Someone else might see them. Even if they don’t know who else would care, they remained worried. 

They’d have to make sure to stay hidden. For awhile. Or maybe forever. It seemed like it would benefit everyone if they never came out of their room ever again.


End file.
